ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack of the Highbreed
Attack of the Highbreed is the third episode of ''Shield of Justice '' Synopsis ''When the Highbreed awake from hibernating, they start to get their long awaited revenge on Earth. Now the only chance Earth has is the Shield of Justice. Plot ''The opening theme song begins, sung and preformed by ''Pigeon John': "''Wake up every morning to the clear blue sky, alien threats are there and we are kicking some Azz! Now, we're gonna reach a whole new level, slapping our trixes and beating the Red Devil! We're the Shield of Justice and we're fearless! We're the Shield of Justice and were fearless! I can build a Big Fat Sword, going on a Mountain and jump on my Bo-ard! We're the Shield of Justice and We're fearless! We're the Shield of Justice and we're fear-...LESS! We're an active team, going alien and shooting our beams!" "'''''Attack of the Highbreed" (At Base) Ghast, Ty, Mig, Cooper, Rex, and Rich are all busy doing something that they want to do. Sif: Coop, let's do something. Cooper: I'm busy. Sif: Doing what? Cooper: Well, Ty is busy with training, Richard is out with his girlfriend, Mig is taking a shower and homework, Ghast is messing with his trix, again, Rex is fixing and building stuff, and I'm on the computer. Just then, Detective Shen walks through the base door and walks over to Sif and everyone else. Shen: *eh hem* I got some news about the new alien threats. Everyone is seen ignoring him and doing their own things. Shen: ...it's about the highbreed. Just then everyone stops what they're doing an stares at Shen when Shiar enters the base behind Shen. Shiar: Where's Miggy at? Everyone: In the shower. Shiar: Ok. She walks into the shower room and Shen continues his talking. Shen: It appears they have woken up after their long sleep, and are now more dangerous and cranky then ever and are coming to attack...soon. ---- (At Highbreed ship) Highbreed: Get all the Xenocyte we can get. DNAlien: Sir? Highbreed: Yes? DNAlien: Augstaka is not Responding. Highbreed Crushes the DNAlien Highbreed: Anymore Bad News? DNAliens: No. DNAlien: Sir, Augstaka just Responded! Highbreed grabs a weapon from the Table and fires it at the DNAlien DNAlien gets up DNAlien: They will be here in an hour! DNAlien Faints Highbreed: Yes... ---- (At Base) Mig: I'm Back from the Shower! Sif: Welcome Back, Dude! Mig: Thanks! Sif: Welcome. Ty, Richard, And His Girlfriend walk in the door Detective Shen: Hey Hey Hey, Who's the Outsider? Richard: My Girlfriend, Why? Detective Shen: Are you High? Richard: Shut up. Detective Shen: You cant bring her here. Richard: Fool, I Can do whatever i want, Whenever i want. Rich's Girlfriend: Yeah, lay off will ya? Mig: Sorry but you have to go. Seriously. This is OUR meeting, not yours. Rich's Girlfriend: -_-. C'mon, let's go babe. Rich: You little jerks. I'm out, BYE. Ty: K. Rich and his girlfriend slam the door shut. Shen: .....That was awkward. Mig: Yeahhh.... Shen: Well anyways, I think the highbreed are planning an attack on us, judging by their sudden quietness. Ty: Cool story bro, tell it again. Mig: Bored. Shen: As I was saying...I think the attack will be around the LA area. We have to go there, now. Sif: Okay, guys, get Rich here and let's go. Mig: On it. Mig brings in Richard who is now seemingly calm. Rich: Hi. Shen: Alright then, let's go. ---- The Highbreed and DNAliens have arose from the ground and are walking the LA streets scaring people away. DNAlien: Hehe, this is fun boss. Highbreed: Yes it is. Highbreed blasts DNAlien and he falls to the ground. The Shield oj Justice's ship appears in the sky and hovers over the ground. Shen (inside ship cockpit): Guys! Down there! Sif, Mig, Ty, Richard, Coop, Ghast, and Rex all jump out of the ship and land on the ground. Rich: Time for some action. Mig transforms into ChamAlien and sneaks onto the side of the walls. Cooper: ...Does he even notice us, at all? Rex: That's what I'm confused about. Rich: Taco Pie :3. Mig (ChamAlien): Really Rich? Seriously? Ty: U Mad Bro? Just then the Highbreed begins flashing and it dies away. Mig: Dafuq? Rex: It's a hologram, dumbazz. The Doors start opening and there is an Army of DNAliens Mig (Chamalien): It's Hero Time! Slaps Alphatrix DNAlien Charges at Waterhazard Waterhazard(Sif): Ow. Waterhazard shoots water at the DNAliens DNAlien: RAUUQQQ Ty: lolwut (Slaps Plasmatrix) Big Chill (Ty): Big Chill!! Just then a Highbreed Teleported in front of Waterhazard Waterhazard(Sif): OHELLNO i ain't fighting him... The Highbreed punches Waterhazard to the wall Highbreed: KILL HIM, SLAVES! Waterhazard(Sif): That's it! I Have had enough of this... (Slaps Alphatrix) Ultra Waterhazard(Sif: ULTRA WATERHAZARD! Cooper: Do you want me to help you? Ultra Waterhazard(Sif): No, I-i i got this! The Highbreed slams Ultra Waterhazard onto the ground Ultra Waterhazard(Sif): I Still got this. The Highbreed Punches Ultra Waterhazard several times and the DNAliens are grabbing his arms and legs Ultra Waterhazard(Sif): Why you just standing there? Cooper: Uhhh, Because you said so? Cooper: I Wouldn't want to Interfere. Ultra Waterhazard(Sif): IT'S OKAY, INTERFERE! (Slaps DNAtrix) Chromastone(Cooper): CHROMASTONE!!!! Chromastone fires his energy beams at the Highbreed The Highbreed dodges The DNAliens Teleport with Sif and Shiar Chromastone(Cooper): NOOOOOOO! Chromastone(Cooper): Mig's Gonna kill me when he finds out... ChamAlien(Mig): *Hmph Hmph* I'm Still here, And i'm not Mad. ChamAlien(Mig): I'll go save them! Meanwhile... Echo Echo(Richard): There's no way we can beat them, there's too many of them! Articguana(Ghasten): Stay Cool! Articguana(Ghasten): We can beat them! Echo Echo(Richard): Yeah Right... ---- ChamAlien(Mig): Where is Sif and Shiar at? ChamAlien spots a giant door guarded ChamAlien(Mig): Of course it's at the huge door guarded... DNAlien: INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! A MARLINISAPIEN HAS ENTERED THE SHIP! ChamAlien(Mig): AW COME ON! I'M INVISIBLE! ChamAlien runs off Just then Big Chill appeared and froze all the guards ChamAlien(Mig): Ty? Big Chill(Ty): Sup. Big Chill and ChamAlien Open the Door ChamAlien transforms back to human form Mig: Shiar? Shiar: Mig! I'm So Glad your here! Shiar: They were gonna kill us! Mig unties Shiar Shiar and Mig Hug... And Kiss Sif: *Hmph Hmph* I'm Still here! Mig: Did you see all this? Sif: Man, Just untie me. Big Chill transforms into human form Ty: I'll do it! Ty unties Sif Sif: Thank you ty! ---- Echo Echo(Richard): ARE YOU FOR REAL WITH THIS? A Highbreed appear in the middle of the Battle Articguana(Ghasten): Let's just get the Fuq out of here. Echo Echo and Articguana make a Run for it Articguana(Ghasten): COVER ME! Echo Echo Duplicates and screams The DNAlien's run away Highbreed Commander: Don't think your getting that easy.... Highbreed fires his Claw Darts Echo Echo and Articguana Faint Rex: Ugh, I'm Bored. Shen: Well Someone has to guard the Ship, And it's gonna be us. Rex: Why couldn't i just go with richard and the others? Shen: Because... Cooper Comes Crawling to the ship Rex and Shen go running to Cooper Rex: WHAT HAPPENED? Shen: Why do you look all battle damaged? Cooper: Save Yourself's... Cooper Faints Roof Door Explodes and the Highbreed enters Highbreed Comander: I See you have Failed to stop us. Shen contacts the team Shen: GUY'S, LEAVE THE SHIP NOW! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! Shen: Hello? Highbreed Commander: They cant hear you... The DNAlien's come in through the door with the rest of the team tied up Rex: Oh God. Shen picks up his Ray Gun from his pocket Ghasten Wakes up Ghasten: Huh, What Happened? Rex: Ghasten, Don't Move. Rex makes a run for it inside the ship Highbreed Commander: GET HIM, BOYS! Highbreed looks down Finds one of the team missing Highbreed Commander: Hey, Where'd he go? GhastenViktor: HERE! GhastenViktor punches the Highbreed Highbreed Commander: Argh! Highbreed shoots his Claw Darts at GhastenViktor GhastenViktor dodges and Electrocutes the Highbreed Highbreed Commander: AHHHHHHHHHHH! ---- Rex: I See the Main Computer! Shiar appears behind Rex Shiar: Hi! Rex: Shiar? What are you doing here? Shiar: Helping you. Rex: You cant do that! Shiar: Watch me! Shiar Hacks the Computer Rex: Hey, What are you doing? Shiar: Listen Sweety, Let me do the work, and you do the fighting cause there are DNAliens behind you... DNAliens: RAUUUUUQQQQ Rex builds his Smack Hands Rex Punches the DNAliens Rapidly Shen Shooting his Ray Gun at the DNAliens Shen: I GOT YOUR COVER, GHASTEN! Highbreed Kicks GhastenViktor to the ground GhastenViktor: Argh! GhastenViktor Fires his Electro Beams The Highbreed Falls down Rex takes a huge chunk of the floor with his Slam Cannon and fires it at the last DNAlien Rex: I Think that's the last of them! Shiar: Can you help me? Rex: Sure! Rex: Move over! Rex uses his powers and hacks the Computer Rex: Okay, now it's on Self Destruct mode! Shiar: Well Let's get the fluck out of here! Rex Contacts Shen Shen: Whatcha Need? Rex: Get everyone on the ship, This place is gonna Blow! Shen: Alright! Shen Grabs the team one at a time Shen: Ghasten. GhastenViktor: Yes? Shen: This place is gonna Blow, SO BE QUICK! Rex and Shiar arrive at the ship Highbreed and GhastenViktor at the edge of the ship GhastenViktor: DEATH Highbreed Commander: What? GhastenViktor punches the Highbreed off the ship Highbreed: AHHHHHHHHHHH! Highbreed falls onto the ground GhastenViktor: Oh Well. Ghasten gets into the ship and drives away The Highbreed Ship Explode ---- (At Base) Ty: So Glad we Survived! Mig: Yeah, I Know Right? Ty: I Mean NOT REALLY. Mig: You Ahole Troll! Bradly comes over Sif: Sup Dude! Bradly: Not Much dude! Ty: Ugh. Sif: What? Ty: I Need someone who can sing on VideoTube, And everybody has a horrible voice or doesn't wanna help me. Sif: Well me and Bradly own a Band! Ty: You guys own a Band? Sif: Yeah! Ty: Hit me! Sif Slaps Ty Ty: I MEANT LETS HEAR YOU! Sif: I Know, But that's what you get for being an Ahole Troll. Ty: LET'S JUST HEAR YOU SING! Bradly: Refund the world! Bradly: Refund it Sooner~ Sif: Uphold the rights that little jimmy had as a Con-sum-er~ Bradly: Now he's living in a box~ Sif: He's a victim of decite~ Sif & Bradly: And even though he still had the re-ceipt~ Ty: SAH-WEET! Bradly and Sif smile Ty: I Mean not Really. Sif: See? That's why we slapped you. Cooper(in Arm cast): How's Richard? Shiar: How are you? Cooper: I'm Fine. Ghasten & Mig: He's fine, He's just sleeping. Mig: Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again. Agreed? Ghasten: Yeh. Mig: I'm Gonna go do my Homework now... Shiar: I'm gonna help him. Shiar and Mig go to a Room Ghasten: Do you think the Highbreed will return? Shen: I Highly Doubt it. Ghasten: Well we are ready! Do you think the Highbr... Richard(in Washroom): HEY, WHAT THE... Richard: WHO PUT THE BUCKET OF CHUM ON TOP OF THE WASHROOM DOOR? Ty Smiles Ghasten: And Some people wont ever Change! (Credit Scene) Directed and Written By: Miguel Ghasten As Ghasten Phantasm Sif- Co-writer & Artist Ty- Artist Mig As Miguel Tennison Sif As Sif Hunderson Richard As Richard Rhyneheart Cooper As Cooper Daniels Rex As Rex Salazar Ty As Tyler Blaize Jackie Chan As Detective Shen Emma Stone as Shiar Sif as Bradly Mig as Highbreed Sif as DNAliens (Post Credit Scene) Highbreed gets up from the ground Highbreed Commander: Shield of Justice, I'm coming for you.... Highbreed Flies away in the fog... Major Events *The Highbreed and the DNAliens debut. Characters Heroes *Austin Sparks/Ghasten 10 *Sif Hunderson/Sif 100 *Richard Rhyneheart/Richard 10 *Tyler Blaize/Ty 10 *Cooper Daniels/Cooper 10 *Miguel Tennyson/Mig 10 *Rex Salazar/Generator Rex Recurring Characters *Detective Shen *Shiar Shreen *Bradly *Richard's Girlfriend Villains *The Highbreed **Unnamed Revenge Highbreed **DNAliens Aliens Used By Mig *ChamAlien By Sif *Water Hazard **Ultra Water Hazard By Ty *Big Chill By Cooper *Chromastone By Rich *Echo Echo By Ghasten *Articguana *GhastenViktor Builds Used *Smack Hands *Slam Cannon Allusions *The title of the episode is a reference to Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones. *The lines between Water Hazard and Cooper about helping is a direct reference to The More Things Change: Part 2. Title Meanings TBA Trivia *Shiar flirts with Rex in this episode, and this will come back later on in Shield of Justice. Category:Episodes Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons Category:Shield of Justice